


at first glance

by sapphfics



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Hermione's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This beautiful woman gazes at you like your the prettiest girl in the entire world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	at first glance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jean-isabelle-granger-delacour](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jean-isabelle-granger-delacour).



> Companion to "love at first eyeroll". I highly suggest you read that first.

You see her first at Hogwarts.

You are fourteen, all crooked teeth and bushy hair. 

But, this beautiful woman gazes at you like your the prettiest girl in the entire world. 

Even the thought causes your breath to catch in your throat, your heart flutters slightly and you think that maybe-

It's at that moment that logic slams onto you like a ton of bricks. 

You look at her, and roll your eyes, because she can't be serious. 

This woman is the very definition of physical perfection. You're the furthest thing from it. Besides, you've never been known for your good looks, not in your old world, or your new one.

If you'd been better at reading people, you may've noticed the way the playful spark vanishes from her bright blue eyes, the way the flirtatious pull of her lips had tightens back into a well-rehearsed grin. 

But you aren't, so you don't.

You do, however, see her occasionally glance in your general direction, but you always assume she's staring at The Boy Who Lived. 

(Sometimes, you kind of hate being Harry's best friend.)


End file.
